A Small Secret and A Big Journey
by MomoPak
Summary: A female Luffy begins her journey with one little secret. Her dream, is to someday become Queen of the Pirates, however every dream has its obstacles and she has to make decisions that will change the future for the better or worse. Both of her elder brothers decide to tag along on her journey, too bad she's a magnet for trouble. (I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still aliveeee! Anyways, hello again! I have made a new story as you can see…But I haven't lose interest in the other one! Just…no ideas XD literally, and exams are here, so I just decided to drop this so maybe you can forgive me. Well enjoy! OOCnessIdon'tregretnothing! I love it when Luffy has his/her brothers around, I missed them when they passed away, but not really...right? Oops spoiler, sorry. ;-;**

Chapter One – Secret

"I DON'T WANT TO TAKE CARE OF HER GRAMPS! I'M NOT EVEN AN ADULT!" A loud voice yelled. It came from a boy who wore a red T-shirt and dark brown pants. His hair was wavy and black while on his face were freckles. His name was Ace and there was another boy, Sabo sitting on a log from a few good feet away. Sabo had short blond hair, a black top hat with a blue ribbon and goggles around it covering the majority of his hair. His clothing choice was a blue coat which the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and a black shirt with a slightly torn white frill around his neck. His pants were up to his knees and had a light turquoise color with a black belt tied around and black sneakers. Both had obsidian eyes, but Sabo's had a tint of blue to it.

"WELL GIVE YOUR GRAMPS HERE A BREAK! SHE'S YOUR SISTER NOW! SO TOO BAD YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HER NOW!" An older voice yelled back. The man was named Garp, he was considered a marine hero in his earlier times and still is today to many young men who wish to become marines themselves. Garp wore a white coat with shoulder pads and white pants as well. His hair was gray from his old age and he had a beard, not to mention still muscular. Ace growled in frustration. Dadan had refused to take care of Garp's granddaughter and now he had to take the responsibility?! Hell no! Sabo watched the argument from afar; it was kind of silly for a grandpa and a child no more than 7 years old arguing over another child in his view. He leaned over to the side from his sitting position to take a good look at his new sister. She was hiding behind their supposedly called "grandpa's" leg, how cute, a shy one huh?

"PLUS…! She's such a sweet little angel, aren't you Luffy?" Garp smiled and Sabo swore that he saw flowers in the background as Garp gently held up their new sister. Sabo didn't even know he could be that gentle, but nevertheless Luffy was really adorable for her age. She had obsidian black hair that reached down towards the middle of her back and in her hair was a yellow flower pin. She was wearing a small white dress with sandals. Behind her back was an old straw hat with a red ribbon tied around it. Her eyes were big and had a faint chocolate brown color, her mouth was curved to a small frown as she noticed Sabo observing her and Luffy jumped down from Garp's grasp and hid behind his leg once more with a blush. Sabo unknowingly smiled to himself, she appeared to be the type that was to be protected, and he didn't mind that. Sabo looked over to Ace and saw that his eyes had softened a bit before they hardened and turned to Garp with a glare.

"Fine we'll take care of her old geezer, but only for a while!" He huffed and walked away until Garp gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Now that's my boy!" He laughed and dropped Ace on the floor while caressing Luffy's hair gently. "Grandpa will be gone for a while so stay with these two okay? They're going to be your new family, now have fun!" Garp gave a smile and walked away before pausing. "Oh and Ace, Sabo." Both boys perked up at the call of their names and the marine gave a glare that promised death. "If you ever lay a hand on Luffy, or if she ever cries, you will hear from me, understand?" Both nodded furiously not wanting to argue with him any longer. The glare went away as fast as it came and he left with a wave.

"That man is going to be the end of me someday I know it." Sabo huffed and walked up to Luffy ignoring Ace withering away on the ground from the hug before. "My name is Sabo, and this is Ace, nice to meet you Luffy." Luffy looked up at Sabo with big eyes and a blush appeared on her cheeks again before she looked down on the floor.

"U-um, nice to meet you to!" She blurted out, her eyes never leaving the floor. Sabo smiled at her and put a hand on her chin, lifting it to meet his face.

"There's no need to be shy, we're siblings from now on." He gave a gentle smile and Luffy looked shocked for a moment before giving her own angelic smile.

"Thank you." Sabo felt a small blush creep up on his cheeks as he turned away.

"Er, no problem, now come on let's go to your new home." Sabo turned around and promptly tripped over Ace's figure giving a yelp from both boys one in pain and one in surprise. Sabo fell on top of Ace, knocking the wind out of him and both got up glaring at each other.

"What was that for?! There was no need to kick me in the side!" Ace yelled, clearly ticked off.

"Well if you weren't lying in the middle of the road this would've never happened idiot!" Sabo yelled back.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" both yelled, clashing their foreheads against one another. Luffy looked surprised at the outburst, but then began to giggle until it turned into a small melodic laugh. Both boys ceased their fighting and turned away from each other with pouts on their faces and possibly a small blush forming on their cheeks in embarrassment.

"A-are we going to go to my new home yet?" Luffy asked softly. Her eyes were filled with shyness and newfound curiosity. Maybe her new life wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Luffy happily held both of their hands gently and walked in the middle, the three walked together in silence, knowingly enjoying each other's presence greatly.

* * *

"Hey Lu we're home!" Ace yelled with a smile. It's been 2 years since she came, and now they were all inseparable. Luffy jumped up from her activity and ran towards Ace leaping onto him, giving her brother a big yet gentle hug. She then went to Sabo and hugged him as well.

"Welcome home!" She beamed. "I made something for your return!" Luffy ran off into their room and brought out a drawn picture. It was well drawn for a girl that was 7 years old now. The picture had Ace on the right side he was smirking, hands inside his pockets and Sabo was on the left, a gentler smile and one hand tipping his hat. In the middle was Luffy herself, she was smiling and her straw hat was atop her head. It was a warm picture that showed a lot of dedication and work to. Both the brother's smiled at her drawing and Ace ruffled her hair.

"This is amazing Luffy! Maybe you should become an artist!" He complimented. But Luffy only realized something and sat down near their table where all three eat, discuss and play at.

"I need to talk to you two about something…" She mumbled. Ace and Sabo looked at each other in confusion and worry. Luffy was usually more optimistic than that.

"So what is it Luffy?" Sabo asked with a partially fake smile, he was worried. During the past few years Ace and he were becoming too attached to her that soon enough one or both of them stuck to her like glue. They made sure that no male got close and oh dear many tried and failed. Luffy was almost like glass to them. Something very precious that they just can't let go of.

"Well the thing is, I finally decided what I wanted to become!" She said with her cheerful, and not to mention beautiful, smile. Both brothers gained a look of surprise at the sudden mood change, but then they smiled back.

"That's great Lu! Care to fill us in?" Ace asked. Luffy's eyes then sparkled as she gave a big smile.

"I decided that I want to become Queen of the Pirates!" Ace and Sabo kept on smiling. That's right, their sister finally found a dream, a goal, and that would be to become Queen of the-wait. Then it snapped.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Both yelled and Ace stood up slamming his small fists on the table.

"NO! I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE!" He yelled in anger. There were many bad people out there, he knew. And just letting his cute, adorable, oblivious sister out there…Ace shivered at the thoughts and gave a stern glare at Luffy who looked surprised at the outburst. "No. You can't go out into that dangerous world."

"I'm sorry Luffy, but for once I agree with Ace. Think about it you've seen all the men inside Goa! What's out there is obviously ten times worse!" Sabo exclaimed. Luffy tilted her head, similar to that as a puppy.

"But those men didn't really do anything, they just asked me to come eat with them." Luffy pouted. Sabo looked away at her gestures, and Ace looked down on the floor. Both kept getting so flustered whenever she did some sort of kitty or puppy act. It was so hard to make a straight point to her as well.

"Okay look, Luffy, what me and Ace are trying to say here is that going out to the sea is too dangerous for you, you're just a girl and well let's just say that we'll be really worried every day and I just don't know what to do if you're hurt or…" Sabo gulped. "…dead." Ace gained a solemn look, without Luffy, he would be better off dead, and that applied to both of them. She was their light, a big piece of their lives.

"But Sabo! I'm not a little girl anymore! I can fight! I'll train every day and, and when I grow up I'll be strong!" Luffy protested.

"LUFFY!" Ace yelled. Luffy stopped and looked at her brother's expression. Both had a hurt and sad look, she knew they didn't want to do this, but…Tears came out of her eyes as she jumped out of the tree house and ran far away.

"Wait, Luffy-!" Ace yelled rushing after her, but Sabo stopped him in his tracks as he took a hold of his shirt.

"Leave her be for now…We can talk this over later." Ace grunted in frustration, he hopes she comes back soon. But all they could do for now…was just wait.

Luffy ceased her running after a few minutes and looked behind her, the tree house nowhere in sight. She wiped her tears and caught her breath. Heaving one more sigh, she began to walk. Those jerks, she would show them soon! But her thoughts were stopped as she heard the sound of water running. Water. Luffy grew excited; she ran towards the noise and found a clear, cold river.

"Wooooow…" Luffy whispered in awe. Excitedly she jumped inside and started to swim, not caring about her clothes getting wet. Her legs morphed as she dove underwater. Luffy noticed some crocodiles and waved. The crocodiles smiled and waved in return with their tails. Luffy swam up to them and petted their heads to the reptiles comfort. Luffy loved animals, especially sea or water creatures. They were really nice to her after all.

"Oh want to go for a swim?" She asked a young crocodile that swam up to her eagerly. The young child opened his jaws and gave a vigorous nod. Luffy gave a bright smile which gave away small blushes as she held the child's scaly hand. Both swam and played until the sun was beginning to set. Sadly, she jumped out and waved to the family.

"I'll visit again sometime!" And with that she ran off back to the tree house. Children can never stay mad for long after all. "Ace, Sabo I'm home!" She hollered while jumping up. Both said boys ran towards her and gave a hug.

"Luffy! We were so worried you idiot don't ever go running off like that again!" Ace exclaimed, hitting her on the head with a fist.

"Ow! Ace you're so mean!" Luffy pouted. Sabo went in between the two before a fight could break out.

"Come on now, Luffy finally came back Ace." He said giving a stern glare while turning to his sister with a smile. "And welcome back Luffy, we missed you." Luffy pouted for a bit more before her pout turned into a small smile.

"I missed you too!" She leaped onto the two of them as all three fell onto the floor laughing.

"Hey Luffy you're wet! Did you fall into the river or something?" Sabo asked, bringing a towel and beginning to dry her hair with it.

"Mmm, yeah I guess." Luffy giggled to herself. Her secret was something to never be told of and she planned to keep it that way, for now.

"See you're just a clumsy brat Lu." Ace stuck his tongue out in mock and Luffy returned the gesture. Sabo only laughed at the two. And all three enjoyed a big dinner that night.

"So…I can go out to sea now right?"

"NO!"

* * *

"Hey Ace, Sabo!" Luffy said excitedly as she held out a strangely patterned fruit. "Look what I found!"

"Luffy don't go eating weird things now." Sabo looked at the fruit with suspicion. It wasn't like anything he had seen before. The pattern had swirls and even the stem atop had a swirl to it. The fruit also had a color of a light purple. Sabo thought about what kind of fruit it would be for a while and Luffy began to get impatient.

"Hey, Ace." Luffy whispered. "Should I eat the fruit?" Ace grinned and nodded.

"Food is food Luffy, never waste any got that? No matter how horrible." He smiled and Luffy smiled back. She looked at the fruit for a few seconds and swallowed. Sabo turned around just in time to see Luffy swallow the fruit and then it came back to him. He read about it in a book!

"No! Wait Luffy don't swallow that!" He yelled, but it was too late as it already went down her throat. She stuck her tongue out.

"That was really sour and bitter!" She coughed and made a face that showed disgust. "But oh well…" Sabo ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Luffy spit that out right now!" He said frantically. "That fruit is a gamble! It's something that's called the devil fruit, once you eat that you gain weird powers and you can. Never. Swim!" Luffy's eyes widened at that. Never swim? The world around her crashed down as she went into a daze. Ace obtained a worried look and waved a hand in front of her.

"Hey Luffy, you alright?" As if on cue she began to cry.

"N-never swim?! But Sabo I don't want to lose my swimming ability! No way!" She cried and both brothers panicked.

"A-ah don't cry Luffy! I'm sure maybe the book was wrong do you want to go try?!" Sabo yelled in panic. Luffy immediately stopped her wailing and shook her head. She sniffled a bit, but then stopped after a while.

"No…it's okay." Both of them sighed and Ace held out a hand.

"Come on, let's go somewhere to hunt." She nodded and took his hand. When Ace began to walk away, something strange happened. Luffy's arm stretched. Time appeared to have stopped as all three gazed at the sight.

"Lu-Lu-Luffy, your arm…!" Ace stuttered not really believing this. "OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!"

"AHHHH! SABO MY ARM, MY ARM!" Luffy yelled in surprise. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!"

"CALM DOWN LUFFY…WE CAN FIGURE SOMETHING OUT!" Sabo yelled. "Okay…take deep breaths...let's all stop and talk about this." Both nodded furiously not really understanding what was happening.

"Alright, so basically, Luffy, that was from that fruit earlier." Sabo explained slowly. "And now I'm guessing you have some sort of stretchy ability." Ace prodded lightly at Luffy's skin to her discomfort, but he had to know.

"I think its rubber." He concluded stretched her skin and letting it go, the skin snapped back into place.

"Wow that's pretty cool! That didn't hurt at all!" Luffy giggled.

"Yeah it seems like it Ace." Sabo agreed. "Well now…we can't really change this back and…what about her swimming ability?" Luffy jumped out of the tree house and ran towards the river.

"I'll go try it out!" She yelled and sped towards one of her favorite places.

"WAIT LUFFY!" Both elder brothers cried out running after her with metal poles in hand. Luffy skidded to a halt as she looked for the crocodile family, it seemed they weren't here today. She then took a deep breath and dove in. Her body was really heavy as Luffy sunk like a hammer until she morphed her legs. Swimming was now as easy as it was before.

"Hooray! I can still swim!" She said in glee underwater. Until she looked up and saw the shocked faces of her brothers.

"Eh?"

"So…let me get this straight, you're a…half fish?" Sabo questioned for almost the tenth time.

"…Yes, Sabo, Ace, I am half fish, see?" Luffy's legs changed into a scaly blue tail. The fins at the tip were separated into two and were a pale light blue. The sunlight reflected against the scales making different shades of blue appear. Both brother's were stunned and stared at her for a few good minutes.

"Ummm, are you two alright?" Luffy leaned forward, her tail thumped lightly on the ground as her eyes grew, if possible, a bit larger with curiosity and worry. She pouted when there was no response and tried again, but this time with puppy eyes, she knew those always worked. "Don't ignore me Sabo, Ace, is it really that weird?"

"NO! That's not it Luffy! Don't misunderstand you look really pretty and cute like that!" Ace quickly said waving his hands in front of him.

"Y-yeah! What Ace said, it really fits you!" Sabo added and then both turned away with blushes on their faces. Luffy gave a small giggle and changed her legs back while sitting criss cross.

"Don't tell anyone okay? Not even grandpa knows about this." Luffy looked down with a sad and guilty face. "I thought that I was a monster because of it and if I showed anyone then they would hate me…You don't hate me right?" Both looked startled at her words and they moved forward embracing her into a hug.

"No, Luffy you aren't weird, you aren't a monster, you're really pretty you know that?" Sabo said in a soft voice. He stroked her hair as she held back tears.

"Yeah, we're your brothers! We'll always be there for you Luffy, promise." Ace smiled warmly. Luffy then cried softly as she tried to wipe the tears away.

"Thank you…you guys are the best brothers!" She then cried out her heart and as promised, both were there for her until she ceased her crying. Luffy fell asleep from crying too long and Sabo carried her on his back.

"Sabo…so which means that she's a mermaid? The half human half fish from the legends?" Ace asked softly. Sabo nodded slowly in response.

"Yeah, they're kind of rare in these parts. I read about them before, their kind dwelled in some place called Fishman Island and its located about ten thousand feet deep under the ocean, I wonder how Luffy got here." He pondered for a bit and then grinned, a few missing teeth showing. "Well, who cares, what really matters is that she's with us here and that we'll protect her, right Ace?"

"Yeah!" The freckled boy said enthusiastically. "She won't ever get into the hands of those greedy bastards out there." Both brothers laughed and walked home. On the sleeping girl's face, was a smile.

** Short, but yus, I had to I'm sorry QAQ Does anyone even read these things? Well Chapter 2 might be on its way w If you all think this should be turned into a story…Haha…Well errr to those you enjoyed reading have a nice day :'D And sorry to those that got bored…Goodbye for now! **

** -MomoPak- **


	2. Chapter 2

** Yey! Well guess what? Shanks actually gets mentioned and maybe a memory, but I was literally stuck on that part so I skipped it. Me and my imagination… Well as for the crew I can't make OC's because I'm like that. So she will get a different crew, but they're probably characters that you all know if you watched the series! Also to the LostFairy that's a really good point you made there, that's really true I completely forgot…but I need to think some more. SO! To sum it all up, the story will be different (in its own ways, but at least different from the original storyline) Luffy will have a new crew, and she can swim (Fornowmaybe) since I'm weird like that. Now here's chapter 2. I got to get working on the other chapter for the other story…-_- Oh and you all don't really have to review/ comment whatever it is XD the views are enough for me! I don't beg owo. Unless you have some suggestions that I can use, since I don't think exactly think very well. Sorry if this chapter was boring and weird, and…okay I'll really leave you alone to read now. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – First Mate Found! Escape From the Goa Kingdom!**

"Luffy-ya, we got to go!"

"I know, but what about Makino and the others?!"

"That's not important right now! They're after us! Not the citizens!"

"Hurry up Lu!"

"…..Fine! Let's go!" Now maybe some of you might be wondering what's happening here exactly. So let's go back a little in time. Where Luffy first met, her official first mate. And got into this trouble.

* * *

"Ace, Sabo!" Luffy called from outside. She wore a small bag on her back with her prized straw hat atop on her head. "I'm going to go adventure for a while!" Three more years had passed and she was now ten. Ace and Sabo let her go off to her own journeys now, but only until the sun began to set. Both boys had actually grown a little taller than before, now being twelve, unfortunately for Luffy, she only grew an inch, but she didn't really care at the time.

"Alright! You know when to come back?!" Ace yelled back.

"Of course I do now see you later!" Luffy gave a wave and ran off.

"Take care!"

The girl knew the forest like the back of her hand and could run around blindfolded without crashing into one tree. She maneuvered through the oversized trees and leaped up onto a branch while swinging around like a monkey. She finally reached the cities walls and looked outside in the dump yard, or Gray Terminal. She looked around for any necessities that she and her brothers might need. Scavenging was enjoyable to her because there was really no telling of what you would find. And she was in a surprise for today. Luffy ran around and in the end only found a telescope, a small dagger and a good sized pipe. Satisfied with what she got Luffy spun around and dashed for the woods again disappearing out of sight. While running though she accidently made a sharp turn and crashed into another boy.

"What the hell?!" The boy cried out in surprise as he fell onto the floor, Luffy being on top of him. The fall resulted in an awkward position as Luffy, oblivious to everything, took a good look at the boy. He had short black spiky hair, and there were small dark bags under his eyes. Making him look as if he hadn't gotten sleep for days and his eyes were obsidian black which had a dull light in them. His clothing choice was black sneakers, a yellow shirt, and blue jeans along with a furry white, brown spotted hat. On his back was an impressive long katana. Luffy stared at him for a minute or two which made him shift uncomfortably underneath.

"What is it that you want?" He asked with a scowl. Luffy gave a smile and helped him up.

"Nothing! You just looked cool!" The stranger blushed slightly and it quickly went away as it came as he looked with a blank expression.

"Can you get off me now please?" Luffy scrambled off of him and he was about to leave until she grabbed his arm.

"Wait! What's your name? My name is Luffy!" She said with curiosity.

"…Trafalgar Law, nice to meet you Luffy." He turned to leave again and Luffy stopped him for the second time to his annoyance. Law just wanted to be left alone.

"Wait, can we…er…assocate? Umm, talk?" Luffy stuttered, she hated vocabulary.

"It's associate and…I guess I have the time, but only for a bit." Law turned his head away and then sat down, leaning on a tree, Luffy jumped in his lap. Law grew flustered as he tried to push Luffy off, but she stubbornly stuck there. After a few tries he gave up and leaned back once more. Just his luck, meeting a stubborn little girl that he didn't even know.

"So how old are you, do you know how to use the sword, do you have a family? Because I do, and they're both the best brothers in the world!" Luffy rambled on and on. She felt really comfortable around him for some reason. As if he was to be trusted.

"Okay, okay, so first I would be thirteen, yes I can use a sword, and no I do not have a family." Law finished and Luffy looked up with sad eyes.

"Really…? Aren't you lonely?" Law shook his head while making a scowl.

"And I never will be, the last time I had a family…Well I'm just thankful that I'm away from that place." Luffy grew even more curious, but decided not to prod into it, for once. She thought for a minute before obtaining an idea.

"Hey why don't you join my family?" She grinned a bright grin and looked up at Law expectantly. He fidgeted again at her bright smiles and such, but shook his head. Luffy then pouted and resorted to her puppy eyes. Law promptly fell onto the floor and looked away, but he looked back and sighed. He couldn't believe he was saying this, acting like this only because of a little girl, how pitiful.

"I don't know if they'll willingly accept me, but I can take a look I guess." Luffy cheered and grabbed his hand. Law skillfully put on his hat and grabbed his sword in time while running after the energetic girl. After a few minutes of running and parkouring, they reached the tree house to see Sabo standing in front with a dead boar.

"Hey Lu, you're back really early, find anything inte-" He stopped after seeing Law next to his sister. "Luffy who's that behind you?"

"Oh Sabo! This is Law! Law this is my elder brother Sabo!" She introduced. "Sabo guess what he's going to be living with us from now on!" Sabo dropped the boar and looked at Luffy with a 'What the heck' face. But he couldn't really say no to the smile that she was giving at the moment. It was too difficult after all the years he's been living with her. But at the same time, he couldn't just let another stranger come into their little world. A _guy_ at that. Sabo was debating about what to do until Ace jumped out to greet his sister.

"Yo! Lu, welcome back!" Ace said with a smile, but that soon changed into a look of confusion and hatred. "Who's the guy…?"

"Ah, Ace this is Law! He's going to be our new brother." A pause.

"WHAT?!"

"LUFFY THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE ARE WE NOT ENOUGH?!"

"OI! I never agreed to that I said I would check it out!"

"Don't yell at Luffy!"

"Why what's so wrong with another family member joining?"

"EVERYTHING!"

* * *

"Haha! You all are so funny!" Luffy giggled in glee. After the small fight between Ace, Sabo, and Law all four are currently sitting down in the tree house at the table. Both sides were glaring at each other, the room filled with pure hatred.

"So, let's let _Law_ here introduce himself." Ace spat out the word like as If it were a curse. He didn't trust this guy one bit. Getting near his little sister like that.

"Yeah! And then we could get to know each other better!" Luffy moved closer to Law and hugged him, earning a small blush on his tanned skin. Sabo and Ace flinched at the act. This was bad; she was getting too close to him for their liking. And Law here appeared to have a small crush on her. Hell no, as if that was going to happen right in front of them.

"Okay so then let's play the 'Introduce Each Other' game!" Luffy declared, both brothers groaned. This game went on for hours the last time they played. Seeing Law's confused face Luffy explained. "We all have to say one thing about each other and no lying or else you get hit! We also go in order so me, you, Ace, and then Sabo."

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy!"

"Trafalgar Law."

"Portgaz D. Ace."

"Sabo." Law looked at Sabo with a confused look, but pushed that aside, everyone has their secrets.

"I'm a pirate!" Ace and Sabo fell at that and sighed. She rambled on about becoming Queen of the Pirates for years and she still hung onto it. Law chuckled at her enthusiasm and continued on with the little game.

"I'm a...wanderer."

"Liar." Luffy pouted. Law raised a brow with a smirk.

"Oh? And how do you know?"

"Because my instincts tell me you're lying." Luffy flicked Law in the forehead. "That's your punishment now you have to tell the truth okay?" Ace and Sabo gave glares that meant death if he didn't. But Sabo had a bad feeling about what was to come. Law was silent until Luffy's eyes changed for a bit and her mouth moved.

"I'm a murderer." Law blurted out, why did he just say that? It was as if something forced him to , but he tried to quickly explain. "But, not anymore…" However his last few words were paused by Ace sticking a pole near his throat.

"You better not hurt my sister or Sabo, or else I'm going to beat you until you're half dead." Ace hissed in a low voice. Law sighed, this was why he never really wanted to be in a family. No one accepted him. No one enjoys being around someone who kills. He just wanted to be honest, and that was all in the past as well. Being a lone wolf really was the thing for him.

"Well I have no reason to since now I'm free, now if you'll excuse me I believe its time for me to take my leave." And with that Law jumped out. Luffy squirmed free of Sabo's arms and ran outside.

"I'm going out for a bit!"

"Wait Luffy, don't go near that guy!" Ace yelled while jumping out with his pole and Sabo followed along this time, not bothering to stop Ace.

Luffy finally caught up to Law and gave a hug.

"Sorry about what happened earlier, both are just…protective of me, they didn't mean it! Really!" Luffy said softly. "I'm sure you didn't really kill…right?" And Law opened his mouth, but closed it again as he turned around and hugged Luffy back to her surprise.

"Thank you, for actually caring, but, I just can't be accepted within society anymore, I've done too many things in the past that can't really be forgiven. No one wants to be with someone like me, someone who's gloomy all the time and only brings misery, not to mention my sadistic tendencies..." Luffy grew irritated and punched Law in the face.

"Well why not?! Are you saying just because you killed a few people and maybe did something horrible in the past, would mean that you're worse than trash, it's not worth living in this world?!"

"Luffy-ya, I-"

"NO! Law, you're not alone as you were in the past! What about me?! I care for you! I accept you! So Law, why can't you accept me…?" Luffy turned to Law with a pained look. "I don't really know how it is to be alone, but I understand how painful it must be to keep a dark secret and think that you'll be hated. But I'm here for you now, I'm your new family, I want you to be my family, we don't even have to be blood related!" Tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks. "Being alone…is worse than being hurt…" She whispered and Law's eyes widened in surprise. Luffy noticed that she was crying and then quickly turned around trying to rub the salty liquid off her face.

"I-I wasn't crying okay?!" She muttered in embarrassment.

"…Yeah, it is huh?" Law smiled a genuine smile for once as he embraced her from behing. "Luffy-ya, thank you again, I guess you're right, it's just that I've had too much stress piling up in my life that I've probably been blinded by my own beliefs." Law felt that things had to be said right there and right then. "The thing is that when I was younger I couldn't forgive myself for killing families and giving pain and misery to people. It was hard to keep going while continuously hearing pleads and screams." Law shut his eyes tightly. "It was also kind of difficult to control my insanity so I was shunned away and thrown out of my hometown."

"Law…" Luffy made a guilty face.

"But now, maybe if I stick with you, I can change." Law smiled again. "And I probably already did." Luffy giggled and jumped on Law's back.

"You know, you look better when you smile." Luffy complimented. "You should do that more often." Law chuckled, this time not really minding the contact so much.

"Unfortunately my features just don't allow that too much now. It just turns out to be a creepy smile." Both laughed for a while before rain drops began to fall. And they took shelter underneath a tree.

"I didn't know it was going to rain today." Luffy pouted. Both looked at each other and smiled, a friendly bond now forming between them. After a while Law sighed. It was so gloomy like and the rain poured down even harder with every minute passing by.

"Law…in truth actually, I like the rain." Luffy gave a gentle smile, one that he had never seen before yet. "It's almost as if it's a light or hard shower that cleanses the world in its ways, as a matter of fact I love water." She giggled and held out a hand appreciating the rain drops falling onto her palm. Law gave a small smile.

"I guess so." He closed his eyes, but they snapped back open as he heard a low rumble. A wild animal? No, it didn't sound like that. He looked up, nothing, then behind him, now there was something. Boulders came crashing down, crushing the trees like toothpicks underneath them. Law looked at Luffy who was too absorbed with the rain to hear and panicked. Soon she also heard and turned around as a decent sized boulder came towards her and Law pushed her aside by tackling her onto the floor. They were nearly crushed by an inch and then without a word he took off, carrying Luffy bridal style. Law was having a little trouble, there was too much rubble rolling towards him and every time he jumps on a tree it gets run over. Law gritted his teeth in annoyance as he finally gave up the dodging and took out his sword. With ease and great concentration he cut any rocks or trees that were falling towards them. After a while everything came to a stop and only the sound of the rain remained.

"I can take care of myself you know." Luffy pouted.

"Your welcome for saving your life." Law said with a displeased look, but that was soon gone as Luffy gave a small kiss on the cheek.

"But thanks anyway!" She giggled and his face grew red as a tomato. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, perfectly fine." He wondered if she even knew what a kiss means. Probably not. The two brothers appeared from the bushes behind panting slightly and ran up to the two.

"What the heck was that?!" Ace said wiping some sweat off his face. Law shrugged and sheathed his sword, putting it over his shoulder. Ace was about to say something to Law, but Luffy butted in.

"Guess what Law here saved me! See he isn't bad after all! Even though I probably could've taken on all those boulders." And as if to prove what she said Luffy punched the air with a fist. Sabo looked at Law with appreciation and surprise, he then meekly put out a hand.

"I guess I was wrong about you, thanks for taking care of Luffy." He said with a worried smile. Sabo hoped that Law would forgive him. Smirking, Law took his hand and they shook.

"Of course, and that's no problem." Ace looked away and walked past Law while giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"You aren't so bad…but I don't really trust you yet." He said and strutted off into the direction of their home, ignoring the rain. "Come on, let's get home to dry up, you too Law." The said teen looked surprised, but then smirked and walked along. Instead of three, now there are four.

* * *

"Sir, I found him."

"Good, how was he?"

"Unfortunately now he's living with some kids around his age."

"Hmm well that's a shame, did you kill them?"

"I tried to…" A gunshot was heard as well as a thump.

"Tsk, tsk so disappointing, you know what to do now right?"

"…Yes, of course, I'll send some people there immediately."

"Perfect."

* * *

"NOOOO!" Footsteps were heard as Luffy ran around the big tree house.

"Yes! Now Luffy-ya get over here this instance!" Law chased after her with an annoyed look. "You got to take a bath someday, now get over here!"

"But I hate baths!" She whined in response. Law grew a tick mark on his forehead.

"If you don't get in there, no dinner for you." Luffy immediately zoomed inside the bath, which had a big wooden tub filled with fresh water every day and was warmed with steaming hot coals underneath. Splashes could be heard as Luffy's clothes were seen outside.

"You better give me dinner Law!" She yelled from inside. He smirked while picking up her clothing.

"Of course." Sabo took the clothes from Law and laughed.

"I think we'll all get along just fine." Law has been their official new brother for about three weeks by now and he was getting used to their terms of 'daily life'. Law and Sabo got along well, Ace began to warm up a bit after a while, but still had the cold shoulder. And Luffy accepted him from the start of course. Law, like Sabo and Ace, also became pretty protective of Luffy after what he's seen, although he doesn't really show it much. She kept coming back home repeatedly with cuts and bruises saying she fell or got into some kind of accident with a smile. The very first day Law had arrived, she had obtained a bad cut on her leg and he patched it up much to the others surprise. He explained that he was a doctor as well as a swordsman. And they were happy to hear that, while Luffy was overjoyed to find out her 'first mate' could do two things. He didn't really mind the title, but he didn't understand it as well. Ace and Sabo told him to just ignore it for now. Lately he felt as if they were being watched and not only him, but the oblivious girl's brothers too.

"I think I'm going crazy…" Law muttered to himself and Sabo gave a small smile.

"Well, I think we should pack up our stuff right now and run away at night." He then stopped walking with a thinking posture. "They may be targeting just one of us, since they didn't attack or even make a move yet, but the question is, who?" Law grimaced, he actually had a pretty good idea of who it could be, but didn't say his thoughts aloud as Luffy's loud footsteps appeared behind them and she crashed onto Sabo.

"Luffy! You're already done?" Sabo said with surprise showing clear. Luffy grinned and nodded standing up with only a towel around her.

"Have you seen my clothes anywhere Sabo?" Luffy asked with a curious look and the second eldest handed the clothes over to her. "Thanks a bunch Sabo you're the best!" And with that she gave a light peck on the cheek while dashing off to go find something interesting. Sabo blushed momentarily before standing up and continuing to walk around the tree house. Law followed behind.

"I see you've taken a little liking to Luffy now right?" Law smirked. Sabo immediately grew red in the face and stuttered.

"O-of course not Law w-where would you even get that idea? Ahahaha…" He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Plus we're siblings!"

"But not blood related, you could still be considered as a couple from other people's views." Law teased. Until Sabo pouted and turned his head away.

"Well then what about you?" Law grew a small blush as well and Sabo laughed. "See?"

"S-shut up, let's go pack up our things, I really think we should leave this place and move somewhere more secretive." Law quickly walked off towards their room and started to gather the little things that he had obtained. Sabo snickered quietly and packed his things as well, while packing Ace's belongings at the same time. In the meantime Law helped out with Luffy's things, he was surprised that she didn't really have much.

"Alright, so now we're all set right?" Law asked, packing the last of their belongings. Sabo nodded and set out the futons. It was getting dark and they should prepare to get a little sleep at least.

"Ace! Come on, let's go to bed already!" Footsteps were heard as Ace walked in the room and looked at the packed items. He sighed and lay down on his bed.

"So we're leaving already huh?" Sabo lay next to him and Law joined in at the far corner.

"Yeah…" Sabo replied with a solemn look. Law didn't know their close attachment to this tree house of theirs, but he felt bad for being the cause of making them leave in the first place. Luffy ran inside and hopped on Ace's stomach with a smile.

"Ow! Luffy why you!" Ace gave his own playful smile and then tackled Luffy lightly as she giggled in glee and both play fought for a moment. Until Law broke it up.

"Come on we need to at least get some sleep." Ace gave a bored look, but didn't argue as he rolled back onto his part of the bed. Luffy decided that she was going to sleep near Ace tonight and she hugged him from behind, cuddling closer to get warmth. Law and Sabo looked at Ace with a small amount of jealousy as he smirked proudly. All three had a small mental fight and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Sabo shifted underneath the blankets. Seriously who would be making a fire- Wait. He quickly sat up and looked around frantically, all of the family was present and he looked outside, the forest was engulfed in flames.

"Guys wake up!" He hissed grabbing his possessions and shaking everyone awake.

"Sabo what's happening?!" Luffy began to panic while Ace and Law began to gather everything.

"It's going to be alright Lu, let's just get out of here!" Ace yelled and jumped from tree to tree as the rest followed one by one. All four made it safely to the docks and began to put their things in the boat.

"Ace where are we going?" Luffy asked. Ace turned his head away and then sighed.

"We have to leave, I'll explain later alright? Now come on we need to hurry!" Luffy nodded with a worried look, but didn't say a thing. Ace and Sabo hopped on while trying to find the oars in the dark while Luffy and Law worked to get the rope off of the dingy. Unknown to them five men snuck up from behind and two grabbed Law by surprise while Luffy turned her head around and noticed that her eldest brother was missing. Curious and nervous she walked towards the beach area and noticed Law getting shoved into a bag.

"Hey let him go you mean jerks!" She yelled while getting into a fighting position. "Or else I'm going to give you a beating!" Law was about to say something before one man gagged him with a piece of cloth. The group laughed at her threat and one walked up to her.

"Sorry young lady, but we need him for the money, now go back home to your mommy before we change our minds and kill you. Luffy pouted before raising a fist and the man looked confused, but that was soon gone as she did an uppercut and a sickening crack could be heard from the man's chin.

"Why you little brat!" The rest charged towards Luffy as she bravely took a stand and slid underneath one's legs successfully roundhouse kicking him in the back. She then moved nimbly towards the other punching his hands first to get rid of the gun and swiped her leg under his feet knocking him to the ground. She dodged a punch and grabbed the arm flipping the man over her shoulder and onto the sand. Huffing with boredom she looked at the last with a glare. He stopped for a moment, but then decided to attack anyway. He manages to land a kick on her stomach, but she felt no pain and twisted the man's wrist, jumped towards his height and brought a leg up kicking him down hard onto the floor. Law was watching the whole time with a surprised look. Luffy was strong after all. He took out the gag and stuck his tongue out in disgust, it tasted _really_ bad. But then more men began to appear one after another. Luffy stared at the crowd with a small smile.

"Okay I can't verse that many…"

"RUN!" The two dashed off towards the boat once more and hopped on. Luffy remembered the rest of her closest friends and tried to go back, but was stopped by Sabo.

"What are you doing?!"

"Luffy-ya, we got to go!"

"I know, but what about Makino and the others?!"

"That's not important right now! They're after us! Not the citizens!"

"Hurry up Lu!"

"…Fine! Let's go!" The siblings set off into the sea and Luffy looked back with a sad and distant look. Goodbye…Goa Kingdom.

* * *

**I do hope I got this right. Did I? Did you all enjoy it? I hope you did QAQ. Well…lol yep. It's Law. Law's the first mate. Isn't that amazing? No jk. But seriously, can you guess who's going to be in her crew next? Mehh I really hope that this was enjoyable to read! But everything escalated way too fast o_o sorry about that I was high on sugar and I don't really know how I can fix this up so I just left it like this. Meep, well hope you like this story so far! OhyeahIwonderifyouallnoticedsomethingstrange…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guess who's back, sorry, I just decided to post this as it is, well it was just to satisfy someone I suppose. Hopefully you'll enjoy? It is short, and boring, has no plot, but the exciting things will come sooner or later, please be patient with me . Again I apologize sincerely. **

* * *

"Ahhh, it's been days…" Luffy yawned and rolled onto her back staring at the clear blue sky. The small group of children has been wandering aimlessly on the sea. Law rolled his eyes.

"It's only been one day and a half to be precise Luffy-ya." He said and leaned over the boat slightly. "But then again, it does feel like it." Ace was fast asleep, his head leaning on Sabo's shoulder as the second eldest crossed his arms inspecting a map.

"Well we should be arriving at an island soon, around a few more hours and then we can gather on supplies there, maybe even stay there as a temporary home until we can decide what to really do." Law nodded in agreement as Luffy cried out in happiness at the news of docking at an unknown island. She crawled into Law's lap much to Sabo's annoyance and poked at his face.

"You always have these dark rings underneath your eyes, why?" She asked, still poking. Law's eye twitched.

"I don't know, it was just like that, maybe because of being sleep deprived." He answered, swatting away her hand. Luffy pouted and took his hat. Law reached out a hand to take it back, but she stuck a tongue out and ran to the front of the boat giving him a mocking smile. Law gave a tired sigh and just leaned back into wooden sides of the dingy. He knew his sister well, even after only living with her for a few weeks. As he thought, Luffy came back after a few minutes and placed his hat back on top of his head.

"I'm bored!" She whined. "Can I go swimming?!" Her eyes lit up and Sabo chuckled. He waved a hand.

"Go ahead, just follow the boat understood? If you don't then we'll leave you behind and adventure the island on our own." Luffy's eyes widened and she furiously nodded. Luffy jumped inside with glee and occasionally resurfaced to check if she was near the small boat. Law watched the seagulls with mere interest and he closed his eyes, enjoying the cool breeze. Sabo smiled to himself and he closed his eyes as well, enjoying the peace that had finally settled upon the four. Until Luffy had to ruin it by splashing Law with some cold salty water.

"Holy shit! What the hell?!" He cried out as he turned around to find a giggling Luffy.

"Law, language, and Luffy don't do that to your brother." Sabo scolded, although the smile tugging at his lips was unavoidable as he watched Law and Luffy engage in a water fight, with Luffy winning and a soaked Law.

"Remind me to never be near Luffy when she's near water." The eldest huffed and Sabo snickered.

"Noted." He replied. Luffy hopped back onto the boat, her tail changing back to its original form. She turned around and her eyes sparkled.

"Ooooh! Sabo, Law, look! An island!" She pointed towards the front of the boat and a faint silhouette of an island was indeed there. Law groaned, he was happy to finally get off this boat and do something worthwhile, other than trying to attempt to catch fish with his sword. Sabo gave a sigh of relief as he shook Ace's shoulder. Ace immediately got up and whipped his head around.

"What? What's going on?" Sabo only merely pointed at the island and Ace's eyes began to glow.

"Cool! Our first island, what do you think we'll find there?"

"I don't know, hopefully something useful, now let me take a little break for once." Sabo huffed closing his eyes. Ace gave a chuckle and nodded even though knowing Sabo can't see him, he then moved up to the front where Luffy perched and tapped her shoulder. Luffy whipped her head around and grinned seeing her brother.

"Hi Ace! Finally woke up? I thought you were going to sleep forever!" She smiled playfully. Ace gave a light punch to her shoulder.

"What are you talking about? If I slept for eternity then who else would be there to take care of you when Sabo or Law isn't there?" Both exchanged friendly looks and then the boat slammed into something hard. Everyone immediately stood up. Sabo looked over the boat and noticed a shadow looming underneath the boat, judging from the shadow size, the creature had to be about as large as a sea king.

"Uh, I think we have company…" Sabo informed, watching the creature underwater move around the boat. Luffy leaned over the boat to take a closer look only to be yanked back by Ace. Law watched carefully at the creature's movements, occasionally reaching for his sword.

"I wanna see! Not fair!" Luffy whined. Ace gave a light smack to her head as she yelped in surprise.

"No way, we have no idea what that thing is and I don't want to find out." Ace scowled. Luffy stuck her tongue out while muttering something under her breath. The shadow paused before swimming off in a different direction. Sabo gave a sigh of relief as he watched the retreating figure, until the boat rocked violently again from contact.

"Oh for the love of…" He paused as he noticed tall trees in front of him. "…well I guess we're here?" Luffy yelled and leaped onto the soft sand.

"We're here!" She laughed and rolled around. Sabo carefully went off the boat and inspected the island. Law and Ace followed closely behind.

"Well what now?" Ace asked, raising a curious brow at the thick forest. Sabo grinned.

"We adventure!" Luffy wasted no time in running off.

"I'm going to go in first!" She yelled, disappearing inside of the vast forest. Sabo face palmed. It was actually expected.

"Let's go before she gets into any trouble." Law muttered. All three nodded at each other and ran inside chasing after their sister. The forest itself wasn't bad; it actually was a jungle instead. The large trees covered up the sun, providing shade for the creatures on the bottom floor. Dead leaves were scattered around everywhere in different shades of colors, although mostly a light brown. The soil was dark and slightly wet. Unfamiliar plants grew around the area and Law stopped to take a look at some before catching up.

"Well this is new." Ace said aloud. He was looking at the branches high above their heads in awe. Luffy suddenly appeared in front of him upside down with a grin, she was holding onto a sturdy vine.

"Hi!" She giggled when Ace gave a cry of surprise and jumped back. "Look! I found vines! It's a lot of fun try it!" She handed the vine over and Ace gave a short, but strong tug. It was thick and had a rough, but smooth texture to it. Ace heaved himself up to one of the branches by climbing the vine and grinned as he swung downwards.

"SABOOO!" He yelled as he crashed into his brother. Sabo wasn't expecting Ace to crash into him so hard and fell down from the impact. He quickly stood up and punched him in the face.

"What the heck was that for?!" Ace only laughed and Luffy joined in. "Next time warn me if you're going to do that!" Ace laughed harder as he rolled on the grassy floor.

"O-oh my god! Hahaha! You should've seen your face! Pfft, ahahaha!" Ace kept laughing and Luffy demonstrated by using wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Sabo eventually laughed along at her facial expression and Law smiled, standing aside. "Okay…okay…I'm done laughing now, let's go find some resources!"

"Alright, I'm getting hungry anyways, so let's separate the tasks, Ace you can go grab some food, Law you go get firewood, Luffy get soft bedding like grass or leaves, and I'll try to find a suitable place to live and a water source." Sabo instructed. "And just in case get some of these seeds scattered on the floor to make a trail and you can follow it to come back here. When the sun sets come back here with what you've found." Everyone nodded and went their ways, picking up seeds as they went.

Luffy walked around to find some bedding and found a leaf pile. She cried out in joy and jumped inside while giggling. She rolled around in the dead leaves and then stood up while shaking her head to get the dirt out of her hair. She continued to wander around until she came upon a small river. Luffy beamed at her find and jumped inside the shallow water enjoying the coolness that tickled her feet. She looked around and found a green substance on huge boulders that were scattered around. Luffy gave an experimental touch, it felt soft and fuzzy underneath her fingers. She decided she liked the feel and tore off the moss from the rocks carefully, she rolled it all into one bundle and followed the seeds she dropped while walking. She arrived at the meeting area and laid down the moss while picking up more seeds and continued her search.

Ace looked around for any sign of movement as he clenched his fists. He hoped Luffy was alright, but she was strong enough to take on animals larger than her so he shrugged his thoughts off. The freckled boy heard a rustle behind him and looked to meet a boar face to face. He gave a grin as he went in a fighting position.

"Sorry, but you're going to become dinner." The boar snorted and dragged one hoof across the dirt floor. Ace braced himself and the animal charged. He jumped up into the air and stuck out one leg to jam the boar's head with while giving another strong kick to the side. The boar grunted in pain and swiveled around ramming into Ace with his head. The boy coughed slightly at the impact and he ran towards a tree, kicking off from the bark. He somersaulted in the air and kneed the boar's head. He then jumped up again and tore off a sturdy branch from a tree. Ace concentrated all his strength to his arms and fell down dealing the final blow. The boar staggered for a while before finally falling down onto the floor with a dull thud. Ace grinned to himself triumphantly and picked it up by its front legs.

"Success." He praised himself quietly. Now maybe some fruits would be needed.

Law gave a yawn. He was bored and exhausted, it was ridiculously hot for him and he didn't really like that. Law grabbed his katana with another small yawn and unsheathed the blade while cutting down thick branches from trees. He examined the wood before tucking it under his arm and repeated the action over and over. He became satisfied at the armful of wood and headed back. It was a boring yet easy job. It didn't take that long, maybe he should get something else. Law decided against it as he wanted a nap soon.

Sabo sighed, he had no luck whatsoever at finding a suitable home and didn't really know what to expect from this new island. He looked from tree to tree and found nothing at all. He gave another sigh and sat down under a tree, fanning himself with his hat. After a few minutes, Sabo stands up and continues his search. He drops seeds behind him as he goes and soon spots something gray. He squints and runs up, it was a cave. Sabo heaved a sigh of relief and ran inside. It was cool and inside was spacious. He notices a hole in the near corner and looks down. The sight below makes him awed, beneath the ground was a lake. The clear blue water glowed across the stone walls making beautiful reflections. He wondered if there were more. He dropped the pile of seeds and ran back. They were lucky this time, it was as if this island was made just for them. He grinned to himself and excitement bubbled up inside of him, he couldn't wait to tell the others of his discovery!

The sun began to set and the four met up once again at the destination. They each begin to tell of their foundings.

"Alright, so I found a huge boar and some fruits that were growing on trees." Ace reported as he gestured a hand towards the food. Luffy's eyes sparkled at the sight of meat, but held up her find.

"I found some moss! It's all soft and fuzzy." She hugged it close and nuzzled her face into it. Sabo chuckled lightly.

"Firewood." Law tossed the armful towards the middle. "I'm not sure if this will do, but it is dry."

"Well I found our new home, it's a cave and underneath it is a lake, it's really pretty, we should head there tomorrow!" Sabo grinned. Luffy jumped up and down in excitement.

"A cave! That's so cool! So now we're like bears!" She grinned brightly. Law ruffled her head.

"Not exactly, but I guess it works." The corners of his mouth twitched upwards and Luffy nodded. Ace grabbed some rocks and laid the wood carefully together while striking twice and a fire was lit. Sabo laid down the moss and grabbed blankets, it was from what they took when their house burned down. He set the beds up and Ace began to roast the boar. Luffy bounces up and down in her spot impatiently as the scent of sweet meat fills the air. After waiting for an hour Ace deems it worthy to be able to eat.

"Thank you for the meal!" Luffy cries as she digs in quickly. Law's eye twitches, he still isn't that used to seeing how fast these siblings eat, but a peaceful atmosphere was formed and he enjoyed it, it made him relax for once. Sabo handed a piece to Law and he took it, shooting a grateful look towards the blonde's way. He grinned in response and dug into his own share. Luffy suddenly stopped eating as her expression grew solemn.

"Eh? What's the matter Luffy?" Ace asked, suddenly worried. Luffy gave a sniff.

"I miss the island." She wailed. "Do we really have to leave?" Ace casted his eyes to the floor as he thought about Dadan and the other bandits, Sabo also had the same expression and Law's lips pressed tightly together to form a thin line.

"Well, yes, but don't worry! We're still here Luffy!" Sabo forced a grin to cheer his sister up. Luffy's eyes brightened considerably and she nodded.

"Yeah, at least we're all still together." Ace agreed. Law eyed Luffy for a bit and went back to eating at a slow pace. He looks up at the sky and notices stars scattered all around.

"Look up." He said and the other three followed his gaze as Luffy gasped in awe. Sabo studied the stars and recognized constellations from books that he had read. Ace's mouth was slightly open as he took in the sight.

"It's my first time seeing so many stars." Luffy silently mumbled. "Maybe, this won't be so bad after all!" She gave her usual happy grin and wolfed down the rest of her share while hopping onto the nearest person, Ace. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. "Goodnight…" Ace wore a look of surprised before smiling softly and he stroked her long black hair. Sabo and Law also smiled despite the small amount of jealousy.

"Goodnight, dear little sister."

* * *

**I'm such a horrible author XD, anyways this chapter was filler? Fluff? I have no idea, it depends on how you see it :T Well sorry! I have writers block and an art block and I forget so easily…wait these are just excuses, lel sorry I have nothing to say. o-o **


End file.
